<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Save the date by Tory (Ejes)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22936588">Save the date</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ejes/pseuds/Tory'>Tory (Ejes)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Riku and Riku, Silly, birthday gift, but because it's kh it makes sense, it makes no sense, remind spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:14:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22936588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ejes/pseuds/Tory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Because it was Riku's birthday, it was also Riku's birthday. This is why Riku thought it might be a good idea to celebrate with Riku, and to give him a present he might actually enjoy. (KH3 remind spoilers)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Save the date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaphirActar/gifts">SaphirActar</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The two of them looked so similar they could have been twins, or at least siblings. That wasn’t quite correct, but he couldn’t say that was quite wrong either - luckily people didn’t ask a lot of questions, around here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, there you are, young lad! I saved you the best table - a thank you gift for saving my little chef from that hungry cat!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Uncle Scrooge,” Riku said with a soft smile. The rat had been lucky Riku recognized him as he was walking through the woods, on his way to the Mansion, or he probably would have left Nature follow Her will. The boy behind him followed him closely, closer than his own shadow. He was staring at the ground, still not used to walking freely with so many people around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The richest duck in the worlds guided them through the Bistro, all the way to a finely decorated table with a candle at the center, and some colourful petals scattered around it. A waiter pulled their chairs, allowing them to sit, before asking politely:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like the menu right away, Sirs?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll just have a drink for now, thanks. Can we get two Paopu Sunsets?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The waiter bowed and left, leaving Riku facing Riku.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is this all about?” Riku asked. He was the young Riku, with longer hair and a perpetual frown on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought this would be nice to sit and relax a bit,” Riku replied. He was the older Riku, with short hair and a tinge of sadness in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your cocktails, Sirs,” the server appeared, displaying two glasses of mysterious drinks going from yellow to red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Besides, today is my birthday,” Riku smiled, as he was the older Riku who remembered what a smile looked like. “Since I do not know when yours is… I thought we could celebrate it too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My birthday? It’s not like I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>born</span>
  </em>
  <span>. There’s nothing to celebrate.” And because he was the young one, he crossed his arms and started pouting. “I don’t even know why you brought me back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t only </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> request, mind you. Now, Ienzo worked hard to create a vessel in time for today, and extracting you from my heart had been quite unpleasant, so don’t be ungrateful. I know you don’t hate being here as much as you pretend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here? You mean, in this restaurant, sitting with you at a table for a candlelit dinner on my first day as a somebody? Yeah, you’re right, that’s the perfect date, </span>
  <em>
    <span>thanks</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To that, the Riku that was older simply chuckled and raised his glass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I don’t intend to ruin the whole evening. But these cocktails taste amazing, and it would have been a shame not to have one on our birthday. I’ll let you pick a different birthday date if you’d like, but for now, cheers!” He clinked his glass to the other one, still on the table, and took a sip, before smiling. Scrooge had asked Riku to bring some Paopu Fruits from his island, a special request from the Little Chef. The menu now offered a wide range of meals and drinks that tasted just like home. When he closed his eyes, it felt as if he was back on his island, Sora and Kairi by his side, not a worry in the world. And because he was the young one but still shared some of these memories, Riku could also feel like he was home, with Sora playing on the sand and Naminé drawing by his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They enjoyed their drink and their memories, may they be real or fake, in complete silence. Riku loved the atmosphere of this place, and often came to have a meal when he was in town ; although this was Riku’s first time here, he could understand the appeal of the place, even though it wasn’t the company he would have chosen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Before I go, let me bring you your present!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riku leaving was already the only present Riku would have wished for right now, but he was still curious. He had a body, he had a real life, he was a real boy now. What could he need more than any of this?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, am I late?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not at all. You are right on time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riku smiled, and Riku gasped, for Naminé was standing there, looking at them, a slight blush on her cheeks, her eyes sparkling, and she was even prettier than Riku remembered. She was holding an envelope, a birthday cake drawn on it, and he could tell it was her art because he would recognize it anywhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leaving the real date for you guys, have fun” Riku said with a wink before stepping back. Naminé smiled at him, grateful, before turning back to Riku.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is for you.” she handed him the envelope, taking Riku’s now empty seat. “It’s a thank you gift… Riku told me. You saved that vessel for me, didn’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t answer, so she chuckled. “I asked Riku if there was any chance you still lingered in his heart. He said he wasn’t sure, but… He was willing to try to bring you back. I’m glad he did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riku still said nothing, staring at Naminé in awe. He had been too nervous to ask about her, and wouldn’t have dreamed of seeing her again. He assumed she would hate him, for working with the bad guys.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, open it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carefully, trying not to damage the drawing, he pulled out two pieces of paper. Train tickets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All the memories we share of watching at the sea are fake,” Naminé said, and there was a bit of sadness in her eyes, quickly replaced with excitement. “Which is why I thought we could go to the beach, just the two of us! It’s time to make some real memories, what do you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Riku, who was young and always seemed unhappy, suddenly lost his frown, his cheeks blushing for the first time, the corners of his mouth twitching until a grin appeared on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I would love that very much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he thought that maybe this wasn’t such a bad date for a birthday, after all.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Back in Radiant Garden, Riku hurried to the labs. Even though the gummi ship was fast, it was almost midnight now, and he had to make it before then. He pushed the now very familiar door and stepped in quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Kairi, sorry I’m late! Finding a bakery still open this late was quite the challenge, but I made it! Here’s some cake!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He put the box on the table, and cut three pieces of it. He put one of the plates on Kairi’s nightstand, and one on the table, next to the photo frame. He stared at the third piece in his hand, and sighed before taking a bite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy birthday, Riku…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But only silence answered back.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was meant to be silly, funny, fluffy. And yet, the angst writer in me couldn't just leave it like this, could she?<br/>This fic is a present for SaphirActar's birthday, for being the bestest bro in the world and for thinking the Rikus scene on the beach was incredibly romantic and unsettling! Hope you enjoyed!</p><p>As a side note, I'm working on other stuff (yes, yes, including a star in the dark, the long forgotten story), but between work, cosplay, and botw, time is falling pretty short! (mostly because of BOTW, let's be honest )</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>